The Hunter and The Navigator
by bighawaii
Summary: Megaman X8 fic. A new threat has arrived and has threatened to take over the world again. Could it be Sigma again? Or someone different? New elements have been added and twists that will want you to read more. Enjoy. Read and Review {COMPLETED}
1. Default Chapter

The Hunter and The Navigator Chapter 1 Where the source began 

Hey, This is my second fanfic and this time its about Megaman X8!! This fanfic will take place a year or so after the game. If you havent played the game then that's ok its not that great. I'm just a big fan of the Megaman series. Read and Review!! Thanks.

* * *

"Hunters, I've found out about a new Maverick near Point Golapagas! Report there immediately for immediate extermination!" A female voice said over a radio system. "Roger! X, S Class Hunter heading there ASAP!" The legendary hero, X, replied to his navigator, Alia. "Thank you, X. I'll contact Axl and Zero to meet up with you there" Alia said.X then teleported to the area near the Maverick location. "I can't believe there are still wild Mavericks on the loose. Looks like another inevitable fight." X then landed and started to run toward the location but not without meeting some small enemies. X shot three buster shots in the air killing three bees reploids in the air he then charged his shot and aimed forward and destroyed a reploid that was equipped with a missile launcher. "Alright, it seems the new reploids are not so tough. I may be an old model but I'm an old model that can kick some ass!" X said to himself.  
Just then some other reploid teleported right in front of X. "Whoa!! Who are you?!" X questioned. " Wouldn't you like to know, X. I am the one who will destroy you and the one most near you! And I am the one to recreate this world better than Sigma and Lumine combined!!" The mysterious figure replied.  
"Well then, I'm just gonna have to stop you here, now won't I?" X then shot a buster shot at the figure. The figure faded away and dodged the attacked. He reappeared behind X and paralyzed him with one of his bullet shots. "Argh!! What did you do to me" X said while paralyzed in his position. "Nothing that will kill you trust me, but I will have to get rid of you permanently before I complete my plan. You will not get in the way like you did for Sigma and Lumine." The mysterious figure then disappeared and X was able to move again. "I think he's someone to worry about later I still have a Maverick to destroy." "X, hurry the Maverick is right behind you! Move out the way quickly!!!" Alia screamed over the radio. X looked behind him and saw missiles coming. He quickly dodged the missiles and fired multiple shots from where the missiles came from hoping he hit the source. He scanned the area but could not see anything. He then saw a claw from the corner of his eye and before he knew it he was caught. "Ugh! Darn it!! I can't escape!" X tried to escape and failed to do so. Then two flashes of light came and X was free. "Huh?! What's going on?" X looked around and saw a disabled claw near him and a beam sword.  
"Zero?" X yelled out, trying to find out who his rescuer was.  
"Nope, not this time." A female spoke out.  
"Layer?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to help out with the other navigators?" X asked.  
"Yes, but Zero wanted me to go out for him instead to see my skills." Layer responded.  
"Oh, that's right you and him are training together aren't you?" X stood straight and gave a smirk. Layer blushed and looked down.  
"Yeah, but I don't know why he's training me when there's no more reason to fight." "Oh, but I think we might be wrong on that one. Didn't you guys see the mysterious data that was interfering with me?" X asked.  
"No, not even Alia or Palette saw anything. They were wondering why you were paralyzed and shooting around like that." Layer said.  
"What?! Are you serious? They didn't see anything. That's not good. We might have a bigger problem on our hands now." X said.  
"Well, we'll analyzed the situation later. Right now we still have a Maverick to destroy." Layer said turning around and running ahead of X. X quickly dashed forward and caught up with Layer and started to run by her side.  
"So where's the Maverick, Alia?" Layer asked.  
"Just ahead of you. You'll be reaching it soon." Alia replied.  
X and Layer headed forward and reached a fortress door. The door automatically opened and the hunter and navigator walked in cautiously. They both looked around and didn't not find anything out of place. "You see anything, Layer?" "No, nothing." "That's weird, but stay on guard because I can sense a Maverick signal in here." X walked forward and a claw popped up and grabbed him.  
"Ah! Not again" Layer then slashed at the claw and set X free. "There's the Maverick we're looking for." Layer stated the obvious.  
"It's a scorpion type Maverick, guys! Be careful! You have to try and draw it out of the ground. Good Luck" Alia stated.  
"Alright, I'll draw it out!" Layer said and ran out. She did a good job avoiding the claws and using her dashing abilities. X was then trying to see if there was a pattern to his claw's uprising from the ground. He found one and charged his shot.  
"Charge Shot!!! Layer jump…..NOW!!!!" X then unleashed his awesome charge shot at the claw destroying it with Layer avoiding damage. The Scorpion had lost both it's claws now. Layer was tired and X was now on his own for the moment. X again charged his shot and charge forward to the scorpion Maverick. He aimed and fired but a barrier blocked it from sustaining damage. "Darn! These darn barriers again!! I have to get rid of them!" X then charge again but didn't have time and was hit back and hit the wall above Layer.  
"X!!!" Layer and Alia screamed out. Layer ran up to him. "Alia, he's fine but he's too badly damaged to continue fighting." Layer told Alia.  
"I have already called for Axl but he's not there yet. You're gonna have to hold up yourself for now" Alia said.  
"Got it!" Layer turned around and looked at the Maverick. It was ready to attack and it raised its tail, equipped with a laser cannon, aiming at Layer. "You're going down!!!" Layer then charged and then went for a Juuhazan attack and the laser cannon fired at the same time. Layer was going to get hit but rapid fire bullets came in and changed the aim of the cannon. The attack took of one of the legs of the Maverick and Layer was still there in one piece.  
"A second later and you would have been scrap metal." Her rescuer said boasting about his actions. "Thank you, Axl. I thought I was gonna die back there." Layer gratefully said to Axl.  
"No problem, now let's take care of this Maverick!" Axl said.  
"You guys, its weak enough now!! Use your Double Team Attack now!!" Alia said.  
" Double Team Attack!!" Layer and Axl yelled out and perform a devastating attack on the Maverick. Axl shooting rapid fire shots at the enemy and Layer using a series of six slash attacks to slice the Maverick to pieces. When the attack finished the Maverick was in the process of exploding and was being destroyed. "Good Job, Guys!! You defeated it. You defeated the Maverick! Oh my gosh! What about X? Is he ok? Hurry and bring him back to base, guys!" Alia panicked remembering her secret crush.  
"Don't worry about it, Alia. He's fine, he's just unconscious. He took a hard hit, is all." Layer said to calm Alia down. "Right, right. I'm sorry it's just that was new for me. He hasn't taken a hit that hard from such a weak Maverick." Alia stated.  
"True, that's the first time I've seen X this weak. It's usually me or Zero that needs the rescuing." Axl said. "Well, anyway take him back to base for maintenance." Alia told them.  
Maverick Hunter Base, R&D Lab… 

"He is alright after all..what a relief." Alia said right beside X's bed side.  
"Of course, he is. He's stronger than you give him credit for, Alia." Zero said with Layer right next to him. "Yes, Zero is right. X will be just fine." Layer agreed with Zero.  
"We'll we still need to run an analysis check on him before we can safely say he is normal." Pallette said.  
"Yeah, I saw him freeze up and shoot at something but it was like he was shooting thin air." Alia said.  
"He said that there was someone there. He was fighting someone." Layer said trying to make it clearer to them.  
"I know, but I mean if we didn't see anything how could he. Our sensors could detect anything." Pallette said.  
"True, but remember they keep building new generation reploids and modifying them. This one may be able to escape our sensors." Zero said.  
"Yes, but if it engaged with X then we had to pick it up. Its only undetectable when it doesn't engage with anything." Pallette said.  
"So what you might be saying is that he has a virus?" Axl asked.  
"It is a possibility. That's the reason why we must run a analysis check on him. We do not know why he saw and why this had happened to only him." Pallette answered.  
"No way, how can X get a virus out of all of us?" Axl said.  
"He is a old model after all. We have to take out the virus, if there is one, and have to remodel his whole system and body." Pallette answered.  
"But shouldn't he be immune to Maverick viruses? He's a Maverick Hunter too." Axl asked yet again.  
"Yes, but remember Zero also went Maverick for some time. So it was bound to happen to any of you and as fate would have it, its X who was the first one to be corrupted. Sorry to bring that up Zero." Pallette said.  
"Its ok now. Since Sigma is now gone I have no more pain of the past. But I still have to keep fighting. Whatever this new threat is it can escape radar and it has the ability to turn anit-virus reploids into Mavericks." Zero replied.  
"Yes, now will you all please excuse me. I have to start the analysis." Pallette asked for them to leave so she could start on her work. All left but one. Alia. She was still there right next to X. She was very worried about her close friend and the person she loved. She had never told anyone about her feelings toward X because it seemed almost always inappropriate to talk about it at the time she wanted to. It was always Maverick this, Maverick that. She wanted to know when this was all going to stop. When all this fighting was going to end so she could tell X how she really feels for him. She wanted to be more than just his navigator. She wanted to be his one and only, the one that will give me that last bit of strength when needed and that girl that will be with him for the rest of his life. "Are you alright, Alia?" Pallette asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about when we are going to have to stop fighting." Alia.  
"We won't." "What? What makes you say that." Alia looked at Pallette.  
"It wasn't me." Pallette said shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. "Then who…gasp! X?!" Alia turned and saw X's eyes open.  
"Hey, did ya miss me?" X said with a smirk. Alia then gave him a hug. "Thank goodness, your ok." Alia said letting go and looking into the blue Hunter's eyes deeply. Alia realized what she was doing and looked away and blushed.  
"X, great of you to wake up but we still have to run a check up on you." Pallette said.  
"Yeah, I was going to suggest that myself because if you guys didn't see what happened to me earlier near Point Golapagas, then there something wrong. But I'm pretty sure that we have a serious problem in our hands if we don't settle this quick. He's strong. I know it." X said becoming more and more serious about the situation. "Well, then shall we begin. You may stay, Alia, if you wish." Pallette.  
"Sure." Alia answered back and watched the monitor to see any unusual signs, then her eyes became wider as she saw what was happening on the screen.  
"I've never seen anything like this before. What is it?!" Alia asked.  
"I have no idea, but it definitely means trouble." Pallette said.  
"GASP!!! The virus…its…

To be Continued…

* * *

Well, that was my first chapter. A better improvement from my first story which is in the Teen Titans section. For those who have read it, I'm sorry but I will not finish that story, it seems as an inferior art of work to me. I have to make a new one. I will work and finish with this one. I had planned the story to be too long. From now on, my stories will be an average from 5-7 chapters. To make it easier for me and for you. Everybody wins!! Well read and Review, comment, or hate. I don't care the more the merrier and the more I write! 


	2. The New Threat

**The Hunter and The Navigator **

**Chapter 2 **

**The New Threat**

**

* * *

**  
"The virus…its…." Pallette could not finish her sentence because it was too shocking for her. She had never seen anything like this before."Its spreading!! Its not going at its estimated rate either." Alia finished for her.  
"Yes, I had concluded that, but that would mean X will be completed corrupted and will be locked in an irreplaceable viral state forever." Pallete said.  
"That would mean…" Alia was cut off by the alarm sounding off. "Oh no, not now! Why do Mavericks pop up at times like these." Alia damned the Mavericks at this moment. She had to leave X's side and aid the others. "You better hurry, I'll handle it. Layer will have to aid you this time in the navigation." Pallete said.  
"Ok, I'm trusting you." Alia looked at Pallete sternly and worriedly. Pallette walked up to her and gave her a warm, friendly hug. She retracted her head a bit so that their faces were only a few inches apart.  
"Your trust will not be betrayed and you will see X new and improved when you get back from the mission. You can trust me." Pallette then let go and gave a signal for Alia to head to the command center.

**Maverick Command Center…**

"Alia, where were you?!" Axl practically yelled at her.  
"Sorry guys, I was tied up. But that doesn't matter now. We have a Maverick to stop!!! Lets get to it!!" Alia said to divert them away from what she was doing.  
"Alright!! Let's kick some Maverick butt!" Axl said excited to go on another mission.  
"Hah. Just like you, Axl, always hyped about going into Maverick missions." Zero said.  
"What and your not?" Axl asked the red Maverick hunter.  
"Of course I am. But its just I get sick of fighting sometimes." Zero answered.  
"Well, better shake that off. I bet you would be bored if you didn't have these missions." Axl said.  
"I bet I wouldn't. I have other things to do besides this." Zero defended himself.  
"Ok, ok. That's enough, boys. Layer and I will be helping you through the area. It's a pretty tricky area so you have to be on your toes." Alia said. Layer started inputting the coordinates and the Hunter data into the computer. She also was preparing the teleport system.  
"Teleporting hunters, Zero and Axl, to the Maverick location. Prepare for departure." Layer said. "Command confirmed. Teleporting now." the computer replied to the command. The two then started to glow and in an instant they transformed into thin beams of light, light of their armor color. Suddenly, thetwo hunters were teleported to a desert with nothing in sight. They thought the place may be more complicated than this but nevertheless they knew never to underestimate any Maverick location. They knew there were probably traps and guards waiting for them throughout the whole complex.  
"Alright guys, this is the place. The main area is a building that is heavily guarded by a defensive wall equipped with laser cannons and an electric net gun. It can entrap you so be careful! If you head in the direction your facing and keep going you will eventually reach the building. You will have to watch out for the traps. Good Luck, Hunters!" Layer explained to them.  
"Hmmm that does sound pretty tricky, doesn't it, Zero?" Axl said in a cocky, sarcastic voice.  
"Sure does. Let's do it!! Don't slow us down, Axl!!" Zero said.  
"Hahah, like I'll ever do that!" axl said running ahead of Zero and Zero staying close behind. They ran into a bunch of traps that were easily avoidable and were easily destroyed. They sliced and shot through various enemies. They destroyed new generation guard reploids with ease. Zero jumped up and sliced through one of the guards and covered his face to protect himself from the explosion it caused. Axl just shooting around like a little kid and with precise aim. He was shooting every reploid that came at him in the head, instantly destroying them. The two were just breezing through this area. "I thought it would be more of a challenge than this." Zero said.  
"Yeah, I gotta say, this is way to easy." Axl agreed.  
"That's because your only outside of the facility. The building will have a lot more traps and enemies to get past." Alia reminded them.  
"Hah. Good! I was starting to get bored." Axl said.  
"But you have to get through its defenses before you can get in." Layer added.  
"NO PROBLEM!!" Zero charged forward and sliced through one of the metal doors that was in the way. The two hunters then saw the building come into view. "Let's go, Axl!!" Zero commanded his partner.  
"Right, behind ya!" Axl ran right behind Zero. Just then the defensive system of the building activated. It aimed at the two and it fired. The two were caught off guard. They had no idea the range of the cannon could reach their distance. The navigators lost their signals of the two hunters. "Axl!! Zero!!" Alia screamed. She just saw two hunter die from one shot of the defense system. "Zero! Axl! Come in. Can you hear me?! Axl!! Zero!!!" Layer tried to reach them. Tears started forming in her eyes. She did not know what to do. Her lover had just died in front of her eyes and a good friend.  
"Why is this happening?! Why all now?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Alia screamed.

**R&D Lab…**

Pallette looked up from her work for a moment because she heard Alia's scream.  
"That didn't sound too good. I wonder what happened. Sigh, I can't worry about it now. I need to hurry and fix X before its too late. Even if what I think happened is true, then we still have X." Pallette started to cry because she did not want the truth to be real. She did not want Axl to be dead. Not now. Its too soon and she didn't have the time to tell him. "Axl, please be alive…" Pallette said to herself and continued to work on X with tears dripping onto his armor.

Forest… "Ugh, what happened?" Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Axl right next to him, but still unconscious. Zero slowly stood up and walked over to Axl.  
"Axl?! Axl!! Wake up!!" Zero shook Axl to wake him up. Axl opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Then he saw Zero. "Whoa…Where are we?" Axl asked shooting up into sitting position.  
"I don't know myself. But we're lucky we're alive. That blast from the cannon should have destroyed us. But something deflected the beam down and we were blasted to another area." Zero concluded.  
"Yeah, I saw a shadowed figure in front of us use some sort of shield and deflected the beam down." Axl said.  
"You saw that? Well if we see him again we should thank him." Zero said sarcastically.  
"Also our transmitters are destroyed. So we don't have any communication whatsoever with the Command Center." Axl said.  
"That's not too good. Well we better start walking…" Zero said. The two started to walk around the area. It was vaguely familiar to them for some reason. They had no idea where this was though. It was like their minds were erased when they were blasted.  
"This place seems so familiar…I wonder where this is?" Axl said. "Yeah, I just can't quite think of where we are. We may have lost some of our memory data from the impact to the ground. We also did sustain heavy damage." Zero stated. He was correct in saying this. Their armor was all damaged and cracked in some places. They had some missing armor in certain areas. Zero had lost most of his shoulder armor and Axl had half of his helmet dented. Axl also had some of his leg armor destroyed and some wires sticking out creating sparks. Zero was in the same exact condition, wires sticking out and sparking like mad. "I hope that there aren't too many enemies around." Axl said. "Were too vulnerable now." "Hah! You wish there weren't any enemies but the one that saved you has also accompanied you to this god forsaken island." a voice said. "Who are you?! Show yourself!!" Zero said constantly moving his head back and forth to find this mysterious person. "Hahahaha. Well I would be the evil one right now but I don't think I have it in me to attack a reploid that is too badly damaged. Its not sportsman like." the voice said again.  
"Well isn't that nice of you. Whatever. Are you here to help us or just to tease us?" Axl said.  
"I will do whatever I want to do at this moment. I am either going to help or hurt you, but at this stage it seems that I will need to help you since your leader, X is not here at the moment. "How do you know about X?! Tell us everything now!!" Zero yelled pulling out his saber.  
"Are you serious?! You think you can defeat me in the state that your in? Look at yourself…you look pathetic right now! Hahahahaha!" the voice said.  
"Trust me. I can defeat anyone in a worse condition than this." Zero said. "Oh really? Well can you fight someone you can't see?" Suddenly two shurikens (small star-shaped blade projectiles, used by ninjas) came flying out of the trees. Zero easily deflected them and jumped forward the tree from which the shurikens came. He sliced the tree in various ways, but revealed that no one was there. "So, your using hit and run tactics, huh? You must be a new generation reploid or should I say Maverick." Zero said.  
"Very good, Zero. Your smarter than you look. Hahahahaha!" the voice said again. The figure from which the voice was coming from stepped out of the woods and come into view. Zero and Axl could not believe who it was, especially Axl. "It can't be! We destroyed you!! How are you still alive?!" Axl pointed at the figure and stepped back. "Its very simple actually….

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Hahaha another cliffhanger!!! Makes you wanna read the next chapter and makes you wanna itch. Well anyway sorry this was late I was very busy with school work. Me being a junior and all, SATs and stuff. Well I had a snow day today so I am able to finish this chapter. The next chapter should be up sometime next weekend. Look Forward to it…OR ELSE!! Read and Review!!!


	3. The Ones in the Shadows

**The Hunter and The Navigator**

**Chapter 3**

**The Ones in the Shadows**

**

* * *

**"It's very simple actually. All I did was take DNA samples from X's model and armor and I was able to hack into the newest version of the Lumine project. Since I was such an important figure I had to be rebuilt. But since you three were under the protection of the Jakob project then I had to find a way to discreetly get a way to reincarnate myself." The figure said almost as if he had this planned ever since he was first destroyed.

"But why? Why did you revive yourself? You know that we can defeat you again and again. Our models have been remodeled and we have more than enough power to destroy you." Axl said but with a very unsure voice. Axl himself wasn't very sure of their power now, even Zero had his doubts.

"But are you so sure of your powers. How about your certainty of your control of your powers. Are you really ready to take me on a second time?" the figure said trying to scare the two hunters, especially Axl.

"It doesn't concern you if we are sure or not. We will keep that information for ourselves. All we want you to know is that….WE DESTROYED YOU ONCE AND WE CAN DESTROY YOU AGAIN, LUMINE!!" Zero said with the utmost courage and confidence in his powers, though Axl wasn't as confident.

"Don't you think that we might need X to help us, Zero? We may be in over our heads." Axl said with a wavering voice.

"Don't think like that, Axl!! He's asking us those questions to try and mentally weaken us. Sigma did that to me once and I was easily swayed. You need to be stronger than that!! Now snap out of it and we need to stop him now!!" Zero said trying to get Axl's cocky attitude back instead of the wimpy child attitude he was expressing now.

"Uhhh, right…Let's do it." Axl said starting to lose himself. He was now lost on what to do. He did not know if he wanted to really fight Lumine again. After the incident that happened to him last time. He had such bad nightmares after that.

"Hahahaha! So easily fooled. You have the power to destroy me right now and you will not use it?! Hahahahah you are such a fool, Axl!!" Lumine said in a mocking voice. He was laughing at Axl now.

"Shut up!! Your going down now!" Zero said in a ready voice. He was ready to engage in combat with Lumine and was planning to win.

Zero charged at Lumine and sliced his sword vertically at him. Zero had attempted to slice his arm off and then in succession he would slice his head off in one swift motion. But Lumine had avoided both attacks by the tip of his robotic hairs.

"Impatient are we?" Lumine said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up!!" Zero said very angry.

Zero then continued his barrage of attacks from his Z saber to try and take him out. Unfortunately for Zero he was missing but not so badly. Lumine was also struggling to avoid them successfully. Zero then used his Knuckle weapon and started to use punching and kicking attacks. Lumine now had to worry about his feet and above his waist.

Zero then used a foot sweep and tripped Lumine. Lumine was caught off guard and was now completely vulnerable to any attack Zero would throw at him.

"I have you now!!" Zero said with a triumphant voice and a smile.

He then threw three punches to his middle section of his body armor. His middle section was now dented and destroyed. Lumine now was paralyzed on the floor.

"Ugh, damn you!!" Lumine said in pain and griting his teeth.

"I can't believe you were able to hit me so hard!!" Lumine now hated the red Maverick Hunter more than ever.

"If you weren't so impatient you would have found out that I can help you and that I was willing to help you!" Lumine said.

"What?! What do you mean?" Zero said confused.

"Why would you help us?" Axl said out of no where. This statement where Lumine said he would help attracted Axl's attention.

"I'm willing to help because there is a bigger, stronger and worse threat going around than me. Actually I am no longer a threat anymore. These systems are Maverick and virus resistant. They are smart. My functions are only to help supervise and to help direct. I have no battle combats at the moment. But if we head back to the Maverick Base then I can be equipped. That way I can help in combat and in supervision." Lumine explained calmly.

"But we thought like this last time and I almost got destroyed!! How can we trust you again?" Axl asked now ready to shoot at Lumine. He was now his cocky self again. Remembering the past event of being hit in the head by the corpse of Lumine's body the first time they defeated him.

"Axl!!! Use your head now!! Don't get cocky now. Scan his body. There's proof of the device that prevents this reploid from going Maverick." Zero said trying to stop Axl from unnecessary violence at the moment. Axl then looked at Zero and then back at Lumine. He then adjusted his eye and scanned Lumine.

"Alright. I saw the proof. Your considered an ally, for now." Axl said still not trusting the Reploid.

"You will see in time that I will be very useful to you and that I will prove to be a very good and loyal ally. Time will tell, Axl." Lumine said trying to confuse Axl.

"Whatever. Just help us to get back to the Maverick Base." Zero said.

"As you say." Lumine said. Lumine then closed his eyes.

"Both of you, grab onto my shoulder." Lumine said. Zero and Axl looked at each other and nodded. They both grabbed one shoulder and then a circle surround them.

"What is this? Is this magic?" Axl asked.

Lumine laughed. "No, of course not. Its my new kind of power. It was to be used to get to almost anyplace of the Orbital Elevator if there was maintenance to be done or whatever. But unfortunately, it wasn't completely when I took over this body. So I have to charge it before I can use it." Lumine replied.

"Wow that's amazing. An independent teleport system." Axl said. "I'm starting to think better of you now, Lumine." Axl joked.

Lumine laughed. "I'm glad you do, Axl."

All of a sudden the three disappeared and they were traveling through a vortex, awaiting to reach their destination.

**Maverick Base…**

"I can't believe that their gone. I can't believe they died so easily. Zero and Axl are stronger than that, but it may be because X is with them. Why?" Alia said.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I lost the one I loved very much, Zero. Why did he have to leave so soon. It's only been a year since we confessed our love to each other." Layer said.

The two girls were sitting at the console and were depressed over the loss of their friends. They did not move for at least 2 hours after the incident. They had just been sitting there in silence with tears in their eyes. The room had been quite for way too long. They did not even attempt a second time to try and find the two. They were too depressed. They had spent at least the whole time that they were sitting there looking but did not find anything.

"We looked everywhere, but it was in vain because they did not have their communication units on them." Alia said.

Layer just sat there and nodded. She did not feel like talking at that time.

**R&D Lab…**

"I'm almost finished. I need to hurry. I need to find out what happened to Axl and Zero. It seems to have calmed down in there but the silence it too eerie for me." Pallette said.

Pallette was rushing to try and fix X before the virus reached the helmet. The virus was to reach the helmet and activate X. If the upgrades were complete then the virus would be nullified and X would acquire a new set of powers, but if it failed then total destruction will be reeked on the land. She was upgrading the device that prevented the sigma virus from infecting his system and upgrading the helmet so that his body would activate. He eyes showed much sign of fatigue, but her eyes show determination to finish X's upgrades. Her eyes kept moving around along with her hands. They were moving in every direction.

Pallette finally finished after an hour of hard work. Just in time too. The virus was at the forehead of X. Pallette closed the helmet of X and the virus reached X's helmet. The red jewel on X' helmet glowed bright red. X then suddenly sat up.

"X?" Pallette asked worried and scared.

"X, is that you?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Hahaha yet another cliffhanger baby!! Hahahahaha well this chapter was pretty long eh? Yes it was and I took some of your advice and I worked on the spacing. Should be a little easier to read now. But whatever. Are the chapters action packed enough? Im really trying to just make it suspenseful and informative. I need to set the stage, ya know? Hahahah well anyway just review.


	4. The unexpected virus

**The Hunter and The Navigator**

**Chapter 4**

**The unexpected virus!  
**

**

* * *

**  
"X?! X, is that you?!" 'Please let him be okay. I hope he is or were in trouble.' Pallette said in her mind. X's body was totally different. He wasn't just all blue anymore. His inside color was black, his leg armor was still blue but at the knee was gold and red and his ankle armor was white. He had a fancy new belt, a pentagon in the middle, a pack to hold small items on both sides. His hands were still white and his forearm was blue and at the tip by the elbow was red and gold. His shoulder armor was still blue and his chest armor had a white X in the middle and the color of the vertical parts of the 'X' were dark blue, the horizontal were light blue. His helmet was basically the same. (if you don't know what this looks like, thas ok I suck at descriptions! Just look up Megaman X command mission and that's how it looks! That looks really cool!! So I wanted it to be like that! Hahaha)

"Pallette?" X answered.

"Yes, X?" Pallette looked at X worriedly.

"…" X looked at her. His look was hard and strong. He looked like he was ready to attack. All of the sudden there was a shifting sound. It was the sound of his right arm transforming into a buster.

"X! Don't do this!! You should be able to fight the virus!! It shouldn't be easily controlling you." Pallette screamed. She was beyond scared now. She was now backing up to the wall. "X, please…I beg you….FIGHT IT!!"

"Pallette…I…" X said very lightly. He sounded as though he was weak but his body was showing the opposite. It was moving forward towards Pallette. It was ready to attack her and destroy everything else that was in the Maverick Base.

"Alia! Layer!! We have a problem!! I need your help!!" Pallette screamed her lungs out to make sure she could be heard by the two.

**Maverick Base, Control Center…**

The two girls that were sitting and sulking in their losses had their attention attracted by Pallette's scream. Both of their heads shot up.

"Was that?" Layer asked.

"It was! We better hurry and go to her. X may have been totally corrupted by the virus now." Alia said.

The two dropped down their head sets and headed for the R&D Lab.

"Hurry, Layer! We need to save Pallette!" Alia said obviously sprinting towards the Lab.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Layer said, the gap between the two increasing.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there right after you!" Layer said watching Alia run up ahead.

**R&D Lab…**

Pallette decided that it was time to take some action and enough of being scared. Though she was still scared out of her mind she took out her gun. She aimed it at X but she was not willing to fire.

"X, I can seriously hurt you with this, you know!" Pallette said with tears in her eyes and her voice in complete fear.

The body of X didn't not fear what Pallette had said. It just kept walking forward to her. Just then the body lifted its right arm, its buster, and aimed.

'No!!! Why can't I control my body?! I don't get it!! This virus is so weak but what's making it so that I can't destroy it from my body. It probably has a barrier but with my body moving I don't have time to extract it! Argh!! I need to stop! DAMNIT!!' X said in his mind.

He had now lost full control of his body. He was not even able to speak on his own free will now.

Pallette now more afraid and scared than ever with the body of X aiming at her.

"You left me no choice, X!!" Pallette said and fired directly at X. It was a direct hit and its was hard. It made the buster aim of the body lose its target and the trajectory of the buster shot was interfered. Instead it shot at the ceiling and the ceiling collapse between the two.

At that moment X, momentarily, had full control of his entire body and yelled.

"Pallette destroy the crystal on my helmet!!! That's the source! The Maverick I saw repla-" X then lost his control again.

"What?! X? What was that?! You want me to destroy the crystal? Why!?" Pallette asked.

Suddenly the entrance to the Lab exploded open.

"Pallette!! Where are you?!" Alia asked.

"I'm on the other side of the pile of rubble! Watch out! X is there and he's being controlled by the virus! You have to destroy the crystal on his helmet!! He said that's the source." Pallette yelled back at Alia.

Alia and Layer were having a hard time seeing anything. The room was filled with dust from the ceiling collapsing and there were sparks flying everywhere. One spark came flying at Alia.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alia covered herself in hopes it would reduce the damage but in the end she did not feel anything. She looked and she saw that Layer had cut it in half so it wouldn't reach their distance.

"Thank you, Layer." Alia said gratefully and with a smile.

Layer smiled back at her. "You'd do the same for me, its not a big deal." They both laughed then became serious once again.

"Can you see him?" Layer asked Alia. Layer was trying to find X. She had to take out the crystal but taking it out would mean complete shut down for X.

"No. But he's there. I can feel him." Alia said.

"Yes, so can I." Layer still looking around. Just then a shining light came from the middle of the area in the lab.

"What's that?" Layer asked.

Alia's eyes widened. "OH NO!!" Alia then changed her hand into a buster and charged her shot. She fired at where she saw the shining light. X was charging his shot and she knew she was the only one who could counteract it.

"CHARGE SHOT!!" Alia screamed and fired.

"CHARGE SHOT!!" X yelled and fired at the same shining light.

'Good, Alia. It's a good thing this girl knows me too well.' X said to himself.

'Now I need to stop this virus so they can get a clear shot to my crystal.' X said thinking to himself.

'It is useless, X. Your powerful body is now mine!!' Another voice in X's mind said.

'What? Who are you?! Get out of my head!! Get out of my body!! Give it back!!' X ordered the voice.

'Right now you are in no position to give me orders, X. I control every part of your body and that's all I need. You cannot stop me because I am neither virus nor Maverick.' the voice said in great confidence.

'Then what are you? What else can there be besides viruses and Mavericks in this world now.' X asked.

'Something that was thought to not be real. Something that was thought to be only superstition. HAHAHAHAH!! X, I am Sigma, but not the one you destroyed when Lumine was using him. I am a new and completely different Sigma. One to be released when the first one was completely destroyed!! My code name is Signas!' Signas said.

'What?! Signas?! Are you the same Signas I know?!' X asked.

'The one and only, X! haha! You see I was really an incarnation of Sigma while he was alive and now that he has died I have died as well. That is why you did not see me around the Base anymore. I have become a ghost that still avenges Sigma! Sigma's virus will never come to an end, X! Can't you see. He will not stop until he has control of this world!! Even these new generation reploids work for the same cause.' Signas explained.

'You guys are way in over you heads!! You were destined to lose this battle eventually!! And now that I have your body, its over! We have the strongest Reploid on our side of the field! This world will now be ours!' Signas said.

'Think again, Signas! Better pay attention to your battle.' X said in a sly voice.

'Huh?' Signas then went back to control X's body. Alia had removed the rubble to allow Pallette a passage through. Now the three were ready to take on X.

"You guys, our target is the crystal. Pallette and I will set up a distraction while Layer goes and attacks the crystal. You guys got it?" Alia said setting up their strategy.

"Roger!" Layer and Pallette said in unison.

"Alright, LET'S GO AND GET X BACK!!" Alia exclaimed.

Layer then jumped into the air, making the first move. She reached the ceiling and kicked off the wall to get a harder impact when she makes contact. X's body looked up. He saw Layer coming at him. He aimed and tried to fire a shot but Pallette shot the buster and the aim moved to the side. The buster shot destroyed a computer in the lab.

"Damn you, bitches!!! You are all gonna die by the hands of your precious, X!!" Signas said.

Alia was charging her shot behind X's body. He was totally oblivious to her location. Layer then made contact with X. She used three slashes to try and weaken X before taking out the crystal, trying to facilitate the battle. X was hit pretty badly by the three attacks of Layer. Pallette was now shooting at X in every part of his body. The shots were paralyzing him for moments which disabled him from much movement.

'Damn! These girls are better than I thought!' Signas said.

'And you thought all they were good at was navigating, huh?' X said mockingly.

'Well that's all I see them do.' Signas said.

'You've been missing out, pal. They've been fighting for us for awhile now. We have been training them. Their just as good as us!' X said, very proud of this friends, especially Alia for taking the command, just as he would have done.

"Hii-yaaah!!" Layer again charged at X's body. This time around she was heading for the crystal. Pallette was still barraging X' body with rapid fire shot and Alia still charging. She was setting up to weaken him right before Layer attacked.

'Time to get serious!!!' Signas said. He then used the new feature that Pallette installed into X's new model. Instant Transportation. The same ability that Lumine has but it was complete. He used the ability and avoided the shots fired by Pallette.

"Oh no! He's using his new ability! Watch out. This one is complete unlike Lumine's model!" Pallette told them. Layer stopped charging after seeing him disappear.

"That doesn't sound too good." Layer was now scanning the area.

"FOUND HIM!!" Alia screamed and she fired in the middle of the rubble. The impact made everything fly. Debris and rubble went flying everywhere. The impact also caused a big explosion and a sonic boom in the area. This made the three girls get blown away and hit the walls bringing them into an unconscious state. But how did Alia know that X's body was hiding in the rubble?

Well, whatever the reason, it hit his body dead on and the explosion caused a chain reaction to happen between X and Signas.

They became…

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Whoa, now that was a pretty cool chapter, if I do say so myself. More action than the last two or three chapters had. I needed to get you guys more excited for my story. Well anyway yes, I bet you didn't expect it to be Signas. But I don't really like the guy and don't see any point to him in the X series except to be a hot shot, yep. So I made him evil!! Plus it gets you thinking in what other unexpected twists I will put in the rest of the story. Anyway this story is far from complete…well actually its half way, now that you know the mysterious figures. Well Reviews please!! Thank you!!


	5. The Return

**The Hunter and the Navigator**

**Chapter 5**

**The Return**

**

* * *

**Spiraling colors and patterns were shown on the path ahead. It seemed that this portal was very similar to water going down the drain and to a black hole as well, spiraling, looping. Ahead seemed like it would take an eternity to get to the end and out of this mess. But in fact no one really wanted to reach its end. The reason of this is because there were portals inside of this vortex, each one leading to a different location. There were millions upon millions of portals on the both sides of the bottom most part of the vortex, each one leading to millions of millions of places on the earth. One could only comprehend to where each portal led them too. But when you were in a portal like this, reploids nowadays always looked for their destination, nothing more.

Three figures were floating in the air and traveling through this vortex.

"So anyway, you sure you know where the base is?" Axl had asked making sure he wasn't just bringing them to some unknown location to destroy them and take advantage of their present situation.

Zero and Axl were still had the signs of excessive damage from the laser cannon blast that Lumine helped to deflect and save the two Hunter's lives.

"Of course I know! I did steal this body from your base." Lumine answered back reassuring Axl.

"Well, its just I don't think you've really changed much. I still think you might just take us out to some deserted location and kill us." Axl said.

"Ok then, if I were to do that, don't you think that I would have done it?" Lumine asked him.

"Yeah, of course! But what do you mean?" Axl asked.

"Idiot…Look at the situation we were in several minutes ago. WE WERE ON A DESERTED LOCATION AND I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Lumine yelled back at Axl. Lumine was appalled at the mindset of the hunter at this moment.

"Oh…" Axl chuckled. "My bad."

Zero also laughed. "Axl, to think that you would have more trust after he wasn't able to kill me back then. Lumine had more power back then, but since he was unarmed in this model he isn't able to attack. Which made me wonder. Lumine, how did you throw those shurikens (refer to chapter 2, I think, cant remember ) before." Zero asked confused and determined to find an answer.

"I found them stuck to some of the trees before and upon helping you, I thought I would mess with your heads at first." Lumine laughed.

"My apologies, but it is true that I am unable to shoot any weapons on me but I am an expert on using unattached weapons of any kind ie those shurikens I threw at you." Lumine explained cheerfully.

"Oh. I see. That explains some of the gaps, I guess." Zero said. "But we better hurry back to the base. I'm feeling a little weak from being in a damaged condition for too long. I'm not used to this."

"Do not worry we will be there soon." Lumine said.

"Anyway, I also have a question." Axl stated.

"Hmmm?" Lumine responded.

"You seem less hostile than last time. When we fought you, you were much more hostile. Why?" Axl asked also striking the attention of Zero because in fact this was a very good question.

"A very simple answer to a very simple question. My nature is normally hospitable. The reason is because I am working with people who deserve good treatment. People who have helped build the Orbital elevator and help keep maintenance deserve respect and not a supervisor that always treats everyone cruelly, no matter who it is. And since I possess the device you Maverick hunters possess then I also can not go Maverick and insane. So there is the answer." Lumine said.

Axl and Zero were quiet for awhile. They were trying to take this all in. After what Lumine had explained they were confused on why these new generation reploids go Maverick. They were all like Lumine once but they did not understand what the point of them going Maverick was. Even Lumine.

"Do not think on it much, my fellow hunters." Lumine said startling them. "The concept may be hard to explain but really all there is too it is that Sigma just wanted as much help and distraction from X and you two and he would do anything to get that help. He could not stop you alone so he continued to infect reploids until finally he was able to just control them without infecting them with the virus. That was a achieved by the copy chip that was created and exists today."

"I see. That's pretty logical." Axl said.

"Yes, it is." Lumine said.

"I have another question. If we destroyed you then how did you take over another model of yourself?" Axl asked even more confused.

"Ahhhh, a question I thought you would never ask. Well, Axl, Zero, have you two heard of ghosts?" Lumine asked the two first.

"No, why? What does that have to do with this question?" Axl asked.

"That's because that is what I became. I had become a ghost. Just like the new threat that is going around, he also became a ghost when he died. I somehow became a spirit, not only a mere hologram, but an actually spirit or a ghost as I should say. A ghost is a paranormal existence in the world that stays on earth because of some kind of materialistic attachment." Lumine explained to them.

"Oh, I see. I understand now." Zero said.

"That's good. My guess is that I was attached to this new model that they started making. They started making this model before you destroyed me. So I revenged to destroy it or either have it. They made it because they saw that I was capable of going Maverick and they feared that. But they were too late to stop me" Lumine explained.

Axl and Zero were totally amazed. Never before had they been so in the shadows of this story. They had no idea what was going on. Lumine was explaining all the happenings in the past. They were almost afraid to ask what was happening in the present.

"Ah, I think we have arrived at the Maverick Hunter Base." Lumine announced.

"It seems so." Zero said.

The three started to float downwards toward their destination portal. Lumine was first to enter then Zero and finally Axl. The three landed side to side with each other. They looked around. It seemed that they were in the control center of the Base but it seemed too quiet. Alia and Layer should still be at their posts from the last mission. They figured they would have tried looking for them for awhile.

"There's something not right here." Zero said.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Axl asked.

"Maybe they're in the R&D Lab." Lumine said.

"They could be there. Let's go check." Axl said.

Axl then walked ahead of the other two. Zero looking around to see if things in the control center were really okay. Lumine just walking forward with an expressionless face. They continued to walked towards the R&D Lab. They finally reach the door and the three could smell smoke.

"What's that smell?" Axl asked.

"I don't know, but it could mean trouble." Zero said.

Axl then opened the door and a giant cloud of dust came out. The three of them started to cough.

"What the hell?" Zero said.

"Pallette? X?" Axl yelled into the room. He was checking if everyone was ok but he couldn't see anything so it was difficult to tell.

"Layer?! Alia?!" Zero also screamed to see if the two were in there.

"Allow me." Lumine then used one of the new functions installed into is eyes. He was able to see through the smoke and dust in the air.

"I see them! Alia, Layer, and Pallette are all on the floor. They seem to be unconscious." Lumine said reporting his find.

"But there are two more bodies that have the same exact signatures, the data signatures of X." Lumine stated.

"What!? How is that possible? There's only one X in this entire universe." Zero said.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact but you remember that new threat I told you about, the one that also became a ghost. Well he has possessed X's body and something must have happened between the two." Lumine said.

The smoke started to clear and Zero and Axl had more visibility. Right away Axl spotted Pallette. He breathed a sigh of relief after he saw she was fine, but he was still worried over the fact that she was unconscious and what caused this mess. Zero saw Layer and also was relieve she was fine as well. Zero ran up to Layer.

"Layer? Layer? Wake up, girl." Zero said shaking her trying to wake her. Zero had to find out what had happened.

Layer started to slowly open her eyes while moaning. "Uhhhh, where am I?" Layer asked forgetting what had happened and she looked around.

"You're in the Lab." Zero said smiling at her.

She looked up and saw her love's face. Her eyes opened wide and she started to cry. "I can't believe you're ok! Oh my god, I was so sad that I saw you die from that laser cannon." She sat up quickly and hugged him.

"Heh, I thought you would have more confidence in me." Zero said in his arrogant voice.

"You'll never change." Layer said.

"Oh no, I remember now. X. He's over there. The virus has completely taken over him. We were fighting him and we had him but then he started using the instant transportation ability that was installed on him. That's when Alia found him in a pile of rubble and shot him and the blast of the attack knocked us all unconscious and did something to X." Layer finished and then pointed to the two figures lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Zero looked at the two. He sensed that they both had X's data signatures. Just then one of the figures started to get up. Zero then pulled out his Z saber. He clutched the handle tightly and was ready to attack it, but unsure of who it was. Zero looked more carefully and it looked like it was the real X.

"X?" Zero said yelled towards the figure. Just then Zero found himself in a choke hold.

"UGH! What?! Signas?! What are you doing?!" Zero found out by looking at him.

Signas laughed. "You fool. I have regained my body again, except it is much stronger than the one that was given to me originally. I am now Signas X. Not even the three of you combined can defeat me!!" Signas laughed evil and was ready to crush Zero. He smiled evilly. "You're finished, my little red hunter."

A blast of energy came from behind Signas and broke the hold on Zero.

"Think again if you think that this is over! It's only just begun. The beginning of your end, Signas!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I have to set the stage to the final chapter. Yes, folks the next chapter will be the final one. And in order for me to write my final chapter I will need 20-22 reviews. And for those who really like the story that's very important to you guys. Especially when I have a good idea what im gonna write and let me tell you, I cant wait to write it after I get 20-22 reviews. So for your sake, everyone who reads REVIEW!! (I accept anonymous reviews, even if you don't have a name you can still review DON'T BE LAZY!!)


	6. The Final Chapter

**The Hunter and The Navigator**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Final Chapter**

An answer to one of my reviewers, Uzu-chan. Well, the title really has nothing to do with the story except for the fact that in this story the hunters and the navigators show their love more and they help each other. I just needed a cool title, and this came to my mind. Not too cool of a title eh? Well anyway. This story is gonna end with a big, long, long bang!! This is gonna be a long chapter of epic proportions! Hahah always wanted to say that! So prepare yourselves! Let's get to the fic!

* * *

"WHAT?! How are you still alive!! You should have died from that attack." Signas said to the figure that fired at him.

Laughter. "You think I would be killed by someone like Alia? Think again Signas. I love Alia and I know she loves me. We've been close ever since the second time we were put on the same team. She used a special power that she and I created out of our love and we made it just before you took full control." X said.

"What?" Signas gasped. "You mean you guys just looked into each other's eyes and transferred data?" He asked.

"Not only that, Signas, but we were also holding each other's buster arm. It made a special weapon that was only effective against Mavericks, such as yourself, and helped to heal me and it would heal her too if I shot at her." X replied.

" Grrr. Well it doesn't matter! I will still destroy you!" Signas then took out a large gun.

"Say hello to my artillery, the sigma cannon." Signas laughed. "You will not be able to stop this beauty!" X and Zero were shocked. How was he able to hold such a huge gun with one hand. This guy must be stronger than the two anticipated. Then the two heard a cocking sound. The looked at Signas and he was aiming for Alia, who was still unconscious.

"Signas!! NO!! DON'T DO IT!!" X yelled.

"What makes you think that I would listen to you. I'll destroy her so I can get to your heart. With an angry heart you will not be able to fight so well." Signas said smirking at X.

"SIGNAS!!!" X started to run towards Signas but it was too late for him to start running. Signas was already pulling the trigger. A large explosion happened.

"NOOOO!!" X fell to the floor. The only one he loved, dead, gone. X started to get angry.

"Signas…YOU WILL PAY!!" X shouted upwards. Then looked back at Signas just to find that his aim was altered and he was on one knee.

"Huh?" X was confused.

"Grrrr!! You insolent fools!! You only delay the inevitable!" Signas said looking in the opposite direction of X and standing there was Axl and Lumine. Both holding the same exact gun, only because Axl lent Lumine his spare gun.

"Axl! Lumine?!" X was even more confused now. "What is Lumine doing here?! We have to destroy him too!!" X started to get serious again.

"Layer! Zero! Take care of Lumine! Axl and I will take care of Signas." X commanded.

"Whoa, Whoa there, buddy." Axl said. "Lumine's on our side. He just helped me to stop Signas from blowing Alia to a billion pieces." Axl assured X.

"What?" X was completely confused. Signas then saw an opportunity. Signas then used his instant transportation ability to get behind X.

"What's going on her-" X then stopped when he felt pain in his side. X looked to his side and he was damaged. He then looked behind him and saw that Signas was there smiling evilly at him.

Signas laughed. "To give up your guard so easily. You truly are just an amateur!!" Signas laughed again.

"Am I really an amateur? Take a closer look" X smiled back. Signas then felt pain in his right hand, the hand that had the dagger on it. He saw that X had shot it so it wouldn't fatally wound him but just merely cause him a lot of pain.

"Why you! How could you react so fast." Signas said jumping back and holding his right arm.

"I am improved, Signas. More improved than you think. When you had full control of me you only knew minimal information about my new abilities and to know every movement my enemy makes is one of them." X told him. "But that instant transportation was almost too fast for me. A second later and I would have been killed." X said.

" Well, now that the warm-up is over. Why don't you say we finish this." X said changing his right arm into his buster.

"My pleasure." Signas said taking out a buster on his left hand and pulling out the sigma blade with his right.

X charged his shot and fired towards Signas. Signas dodged by jumping into the air and he fired a charged shot at X. X also dodged by rolling to the side. X then shot three buster shots at him in the air. Two missing Signas barely and the third making a hit on his chest, knocking him off balance. He fell and hit the floor hard

"Damn it! He faster than I thought" Signas said getting up. He then charged his shot and fired a barrage of needles at X.

"What? Damn he's got other powers too." X said charging his shot and firing a line of fire to burn the needles.

"Impressive, X, but let's see how well you can do now." Signas charged forward and fired icicles at X. X dodged but by the time he was ready to attack Signas was already in front of his face ready to slash him.

"IT'S OVER!" Signas yelled and slashed down but was stopped. He looked down and saw that Zero stopped his attack. "You still think you can stop me?" Signas laughed. "Think again!!" Signas then punched Zero in the stomach and Zero's strength gave out and Signas slashed down but was his slash was then deflected.

"What the!?" Signas was getting annoyed now at all these interferences. He looked to where the source of the deflection came. Signas knew it was a plasma bullet that deflected his shot and looked straight to Axl; who indeed was standing there and holding his gun, ready and cocked.

"You ain't gonna win this battle so easily, Signas." Axl said in his cocky and confident voice.

"Why must you say such false prophecies? NOW I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!" Signas said and fired a charged buster shot near the floor of X and Zero and charged towards Axl. Axl started shooting rapidly at Signas who was charging at him. The bullets were merely slowing him down but Signas continued to pursue the trigger happy reploid.

'Not good. He's not stopping at all. He just keeps moving forward.' Axl said to himself.

'Maybe I can help.' A feminine voice said in his head.

'What the? Who's in my head?' Axl asked.

'Silly. Who do you think it is?' the feminine voice said again.

'But how are you doing that? I didn't know you could read minds.' Axl said.

'Well, the great Pallette knows a few tricks up her sleeve' Pallette mentally told Axl.

Just then a bullet twice the size of Axl's plasma bullets came flying past Axl and directly hit Signas, sending him flying back.

"What the?!" Axl said looking behind him.

Pallette giggled. "I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve." Pallette smiled at Axl and then turned back to Signas and became serious once again.

"ARGH!!! You annoying reploids!!! You are just like insects!!! You just keep coming!!! But just like insects you can be squashed!!" Signas yelled and fired a charged buster shot towards Axl and Pallette.

The two aimed and fired trying to send the direction of the shot away. Their bullets were only being absorbed by the giant energy blast. They weren't doing much but then another charged buster shot deflected it sideways creating a large explosion to the side of Axl, Pallette, and Signas. Rubble went flying everywhere and everyone just stood in place.

Then Signas, Axl, and Pallette all looked to where the shot originated.

"Alia!!!" Axl and Pallette both screamed.

"Alia?! What the?! How can you be up so quickly!?" Signas said surprised.

"Hah! Remember what X told you. Yeah I was healed a by him while your attention was focused on Axl and Pallette." Alia said.

"What!? Grrrr!!!" Signas turned around and saw X and Zero standing and looking pissed at Signas. They were ready to attack and destroy Signas.

Signas laughed. "You think you can stop me!! Even if there are five of you, you won't be able to stop me. I've become too powerful now!!"

Indeed, Signas had grown in power. His new body showed it. He had the basic features of his original form but he was a lot bigger and taller and he had three points coming from the top of his head, one on each side and one right in the middle. He also had point coming out and point up at his shoulders and his feet. His feature looked that of pure and disgusting evil.

"You know that isn't true Signas." X said.

"Hah! Believe what you want, but your still not gonna defeat me." Signas said.

"You know what to do right, Zero?" X whispered to Zero. Zero just nodded and gripped his Z saber even tighter. Zero then jumped up and threw his sword towards Signas' left arm, which was his buster arm. Meanwhile X was charging a shot and Signas dodged the saber and Layer had caught it. X shot exactly once Signas moved and it was a giant blast that gave a recoil to X. Signas looked and smirk and just shot another charged shot to deflect it and when the smoke cleared X was right in front of his face and X cocked his arm back ready to punch Signas but Signas caught the punch. X then threw his other arm for a punch but was also caught by Signas. The two were in a deadlock but Signas started to squeeze on X's hands.

X started to screamed in pain. Just then Zero and Alia broke the hold of Signas on X. Zero was slashing wildly at Signas but Signas was dodging all of his attacks but then it started to get complicated for Signas. Alia started to fire buster shots to where she thought Signas would dodge Zero's attacks. It was working for sometime but every time he was hit by a buster shot he was still able to dodge Zero's attacks. At this rate, Signas was growing tired and fatigued.

Just then Layer joined her partner in the slashings. Signas had to worry about two sets of slashes with buster shots being fired at him. He kept dodging successfully but then he was eventually hit on the leg. He was hit down. Layer and Zero both went to slash down on him but he took out two blades and blocked the two of their attacks. Zero and Layer were not surprised at all. They were ready for something like that and they just pushed down on his blade harder, making it harder for him to hold his ground.

Signas then broke their attacks and he slashed at them and it blew the two away. He then ran towards X and grabbed him by the head. X then tried to break the grip of Signas but to no avail. Signas then starting making contact with hard punches to X's abdomen area. X was screaming out in pain again. Signas seemed really determined to take out X. Alia saw this and then fired a charged buster shot and hit Signas on the back of his head. His grip on X was loosened and X fired a melt creeper at Signas burning him.

Signas was now starting to struggle and he used his instant transportation ability to get him out of there. Axl and Pallette knew exactly what the team was doing so they immediately started to look for him to take their roles in the plan. Signas then appeared by the door of the Lab and was ready to make an escape to recuperate but Axl and Pallette saw him in time and Axl used a laser bullet to disable his arm and Pallette shot a black arrow to disable one of his legs. Zero and Layer ran up to him and slashed down on him but once again he blocked.

"It's over, Signas. You can't win in your condition." X said. While Signas was holding off Layer's and Zero's blades, Alia, Pallette, Axl, and X had their weapons pointed at him.

Signas laughed. "I don't have to stay alive to win, you know. You have all forced me to go to my last resort." Signas then started to glow green. He was preparing for something but the team did not know what.

"Uhhh, guys I don't think we should stay around him." Axl said.

"AXL'S RIGHT!! HE'S GETTING READY TO SELF-DESTRUCT! Also he wasn't trying to escape. He locked the doors on us and disabled the manual override code." Pallette said.

"Not good! Come on, team!! We have to find a way out of here." X directed.

"I know! We'll make an exit!" Zero then charged forward to the weakened walls and tried to destroy it but there was a shield which recoiled Zero's attack.

"What the!?" Zero was shocked and mad. "What happened!?"

"He must have put a shield on the inside of the Lab. He really wants us dead." Pallette stated.

Then they all looked back at him and his body started counting down.

"10...9...8...7"

"Oh crap!! We only have ten seconds left!!" Axl said.

"But we're out of options." Layer said.

"6...5...4...3...2...1" the countdown stopped. The team stopped looking at each other and looked at Signas' body. They looked and they became wide-eyed.

"No way!" Axl said.

"I can't believe he just did that." Zero said.

"Well, there's my proof that he really was here to help us." X said.

What they saw was Lumine. They saw Lumine take out the core of Signas. He was holding the radioactive core, which was harming Lumine.

"Heh…Did you forget about me? I told you I would be helpful to you in the end. But it seems this is the end for me. I am glad that I was able to use this body well. I thank you for accepting me, X, and I thank you all for trusting me. Farewell." Lumine then teleported into the depths of space and exploded from the radioactivity produced from Signas' core.

The team just looked up into space through a hole and saw the explosion. The team was quiet for the rest of the time and started to clean up.

**A year later…**

The team still could not get over the fact that Lumine had saved their lives, but they were very grateful because the core was the last piece of existence of Sigma and Mavericks. They no longer had anymore serious threats or missions. Life had gotten better for the six of them. They had more time and space to do what they had to do.

**A forest…**

Two figures were lying on the grass and one of the figures was lying on top of the other. It was a feminine figure and a male figure. The male figure had his arm around the feminine and the feminine's arm was over the male's chest.

"It's pretty good that we now have time to ourselves more." the female said.

"Yeah, it is pretty good. I really can't complain, especially when I can spend my free time with you, the one I love." the male said.

"Axl, your such a romantic. You have to be more serious sometimes." Pallete said.

"Since when have I ever been serious?" Axl said smiling at Pallette.

Pallette laughed. "You're right, I like you just the way you are."

"Yeah, me too." Axl said.

The two then snuggled closer together and the two drifted off to sleep. They were happy now that they were able to express their feelings openly.

**Noah's Park…**

"Zero! Why won't you come sit with me!?" Layer complained sitting on the ground near a pond.

"Because this scene is much more beautiful." Zero replied standing with his arms crossed.

This answer was completely different from what Zero had answered before. It intrigued Layer. So she stood up and walked towards Zero. She looked at him and then looked to what he was looking at. She gasped.

"Wow, Zero. It is beautiful!" Layer said and she was quiet for the rest of the time. She took Zero's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She then slowly leaned her head on him shoulder. (wouldn't that hurt?! I mean his shoulder armor is boxed, so yah…)

The two just stood there and watched their scenery. Waterfalls flowing down, forests in between the waterfalls and on the sides and birds flying all over the place.

**Maverick Hunter Base…**

"It's nice to have it quiet around here, isn't it X?" Alia asked sitting at her post.

"Yes, it is. I was tired of all the fighting and disasters happening." X replied standing against the wall near Alia.

"But you know, if it weren't for these disasters, we wouldn't have gotten as close as we have." Alia stated blushing and looking down.

This caught X off guard. He wasn't prepared for what Alia had just said. He really didn't know what to reply. He looked up to Alia who was still looking down.

"Yeah, that is true. If it wasn't for all of that mess, we would have never met each other and my life would not have become more joyful." X said smiling at Alia.

This too caught Alia off guard. She quickly jerked her head up and saw X smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back at him.

"X, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Alia said getting up from her seat and walking up to X.

"What is it, Alia?" X asked.

"I love you, X. I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to let you go." Alia said and hugged X. X was taken back by this action and her words but he knew what to say.

"I love you too, Alia. I've loved you ever since I met you and knew more about you." X was then taken aback also by what Alia had done again. She started to cry.

"It's ok. Cry it out. I'm here for you, forever." X said and hugged her tightly. The two just stood there for the rest of the time.

**The End…**

**

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think. I personally enjoyed writing this story and thank you for all my reviewers. I love you all and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I will continue to write. My next fic will prolly be about Skies of Arcadia, an rpg game for Gamecube, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you again.


End file.
